


Pimeässä ja peiton alla

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Married Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Masturbation, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, masturbointia, seksikuvitelmia, sex Thoughts, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Mutta Audrey suostui, sillä Percy oli luotettava. Kunniallinen. Sankarien sukua.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Pimeässä ja peiton alla

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012 sanasodan raippaamana. Varoituksena: tässä hekumoidaan pettämisellä, joskin vain ajatustasolla.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Percy pyysi Audreyta ulos viimeisen taistelun jälkeisenä päivänä. Heti seuraavana päivänä. Mutta Audrey suostui, sillä Percy oli luotettava. Kunniallinen. Sankarien sukua. Eikä Audrey pettynyt, ja samalla pettyi, sillä Percy oli kohtelias, vaikka olettikin yhteen muuttamisen jälkeen, että Audrey valmistaa joka päivä lämpimän ruuan. Percy kuunteli mitä kerrottavaa Audreylla oli päivästään, mutta jaaritteli vastavuoroisesti tuntikausia mitä pienimmistä yksityiskohdista — sellaisista joista vain Percy Weasley oli kiinnostunut.

Ja vaikka Percy ei koskaan työntänyt kieltään Audreyn suuhun rajusti, ei koskaan suudellut kysymättä lupaa, hän ei myöskään suudellut niin kuin kiihkossa suudellaan.

Sinä jouluna, kun Audrey ja Percy julkistivat kihlauksensa, Ron ja Harry toivat asuintoverinsa Daven mukanaan, sillä _eihän sitä voinut yksin jättää kun ei sillä ole perhettäkään_. Sinä jouluna myös Charlie tuli Kotikoloon, ja Audrey tapasi mystisen poikamiesveljen ensimmäistä kertaa.

Ja sinä jouluna Audrey eksyi yöllä keittiöön uudessa silkkiyöpaidassaan ja hengähti säikähdyksestä nähdessään Charlien ja Daven olohuoneen sohvalla. Pakaralihakset kuopalla, sileät, kuopalla... ja Daven ilme hämmentynyt, katse lasittunut, käsi kävikävikävikävi... ja sitten Charlie liikahti, murahti, ja Daven vatsalla olivatkin kahden eivätkä vain yhdet miehuusnesteet.

Audrey kompuroi yläkertaan nännit leikaten silkkiä, pikkuhousut kosteutta tihkuen.

Ja kun Percy seuraavan kerran jätti Audreyn nukkumaan koiranunta, silitti hiuskiehkuran korvan taakse kuten aina, Audrey pysyi sängyssä hormikohahduksen kuultuaankin ja teki asioita, joita tehdään vain pimeässä peiton alla, ei koskaan sohvalla jolla Audreykin joskus istui.

Eikä se tällä kertaa ollut Dave, joka oli Charlien lanteiden tiellä, vaan Audrey, johon Charlie upotti paksun _kyrpänsä_ uudestaan. Uudestaan. Uudestaan. Se oli Audrey, jota Charlie _nai_ ja se oli Audrey, jota Charlie suuteli ruhjovin huulin. Jonka korvaan Charlie kuiski _huorahuorahuorahuora..._

Hääyönä Percy otti Audreyn ensimmäistä kertaa, sillä _ei ennen vihkivaloja, kultaseni, emmehän me eläimiä ole_.

Pimeässä ja peiton alla.

Hellästi ja rakastavasti.


End file.
